Equestria Five-0
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: In the Land of Equestria, a new federal agency is created to combat the incompetence of the Canterlot Investigative Team. These are their stories.
1. A New Agency

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. All rights reserved to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Entertainment.

 **WARNING** : The following may contain scenes and projected images not suitable for those under the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **New York City, Manhattan Island, Apartment 422**

A man was sitting in his apartment, looking over the city while drinking coffee. He sighed, bored out of his mind. When he got up to get another cup of coffee, he got a call on his phone.

"McGarrett." The man said, answering it.

"Hey," a voice said, "it's me. Get your things and pick me up. We're getting the Hell outta here, Stan."

"What's going on, Sunset?" Stan asked, pouring coffee into a thermos.

"Armageddon." Sunset said. Stan's eyes went big and he almost dropped his phone into his coffee. He looked outside and saw the sky turning bright orange.

"Stay put," Stan said, "I'll be there in 20." He then hung up, put his suit jacket on, grabbed his keys, grabbed his wallet and SIG Sauer P226, grabbed his overnight bag, put a change of clothes inside with some hygiene supplies, grabbed his tactical gear, looked at the table at the entryway and grabbed his badge. He then put his stuff in the back of his SUV and sped off to pick up Sunset. When he got there, he saw Sunset with her stuff packed.

"Hope there's enough room." Sunset said. Stan grabbed some of her stuff and put it in the back.

"It's a Chevrolet Tahoe," Stan said, closing the hatch and looking at Sunset, "you'd be surprised." They both got in and Stan drove off, going into the woods. He stopped driving when he reached an abandoned shed.

"Better hope there's still room for this stuff." Sunset said.

"There's still room." Stan said. They then got everything in the SUV and got in. Stan then backed out of the driveway to the shed and sped off deeper into the woods. Little did he know, he was about to experience a new type of world, but the same types of crimes. However, some of them were in a different form.

* * *

 **Stan's POV**

My name is Stan McGarrett. I was a Captain for the NYPD, the key word being "was." The world had gone to shit, so I got the fuck outta dodge with my partner, Sunset Shimmer. I don't know why, but something seemed off. I looked at her and saw she had a horn on her head. Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?! I slammed on the brakes and stopped the SUV, scaring the fuck outta Sunset. However, it was a good thing I did. I looked in front of me and saw a German Shepard all alone, stranded with a wounded paw. I got out and picked it up. It silently whimpered as I did so. Sunset got out and approached me.

"Is it okay?" She asked.

"No," I said, "it's paw is wounded. Looks like a knife wound." Sunset looked around and saw a figure moving towards us.

"We've got company." Sunset said. I then looked in front and saw a figure approaching us as well.

"We're not on Earth anymore," I said, "and the reason is simple. Earth is gone." When the figure was in the light, I saw it was wearing armor and had a sword. There was also a horn on the figure's head.

"Identify yourselves." The figure said. I showed my badge and Sunset showed hers.

"Captains Stan McGarrett and Sunset Shimmer," I said, "NYPD. You?"

"Captain Shining Armor," the figure said, "Royal Guard. Why are you in the Everfree Forest this late at night?" That name sounded familiar and Sunset looked at me.

"You know where we are," Sunset said, "don't you?" I nodded and looked at Sunset.

"We're in Equestria," I said, "and that means my home is gone."

"Wait," Captain Armor said, "your home? You're not from Equestria?" I looked at him and sighed.

"No," I said, "I'm not. I'm here as a foreigner, but I mean no harm." Sunset looked at Captain Armor and nodded.

"You can trust him, Captain Armor," Sunset said, "he's been my partner for years. He's a good guy."

"That doesn't matter though," I said, "we need to get this pup to a vet. There's a knife wound on its paw."

"Follow me," Captain Armor said, "I'll take you to Princess Celestia."

"I have a means of transportation," I said, motioning towards it, "we can use that."

"As you wish," Captain Armor said, "but there's heavy traffic out tonight."

"This is equipped to handle that." I said.

"Just trust him," Sunset said, "he knows what he's doing." Captain Armor then picked the pup up and the three of us got inside the SUV. I then drove forward and saw a crowd of ponies celebrating something.

"Told you." Captain Armor said. I turned the lights on in the SUV and got a serious look on my face.

"Hold on to your butts." I said. I then punched the gas pedal to the floor and turned the siren on. A pink pony saw us coming and gasped.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" The pony yelled. The entire crowd then scattered around, just in time for me to drive through them without anyone getting hurt. I kept the full ELS (Emergency Lighting System) going until Sunset nodded and turned it off.

"We're close to Canterlot," Sunset said, "and we got to this point a lot quicker than by walking or by a train."

"I must say," Captain Armor said, "this is pretty cool. What is this thing?"

"It's a 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe with a Police Interceptor HEMI engine." I said.

"In short terms," Sunset said, "a police car." After Sunset said that, Captain Armor looked at her in shock.

"We have regular cars," Captain Armor said, "but we've never heard the concept of police cars. This is amazing technology."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said. I then saw a checkpoint and slowed to a stop. Captain Armor got out and approached his men.

"Grant them passage to see Princess Celestia," he said, "it's of the utmost importance." The two nodded and let me through. I drove past them and Captain Armor then got back in. I then drove to the castle, taking in the sights as I go. When I got to the castle, I saw guards incapacitated on the ground.

"Oh, shit!" I said, parking the SUV. The three of us then got out and checked the pulses of them. Nine of them were dead, three were nearly so, and the others were unconscious. I looked at Sunset and Captain Armor.

"I count five dead." Captain Armor said.

"I got four." Sunset said.

"That's nine guards dead," I said, "three of them are near death, the rest are unconscious. There's a security breach in the castle."

"We'd better gear up." Sunset said. The two of us then went to the back of the SUV, grabbed our tactical gear, and put it on. I then grabbed a spare vest and pistol, closed the hatch, and approached Captain Armor.

"Put this vest on," I said, "and take this pistol. You're about to experience what Sunset and I did on a daily basis."

"Judging from the size of the carnage," Sunset said, "I'd say there's at least five inside, possibly more."

"We need a plan." Captain Armor said.

"This is the plan." I said. We then approached the entrance to the castle and I saw the door cracked.

"Door's open." Sunset said. Sunset and I drew our SIGs and took up positions on the sides of the doors. Captain Armor walked up to it and opened both. Sunset went to the left while I went right.

"Clear." I said. Captain Armor looked over the center and didn't see anything.

"Clear." Captain Armor said.

"Clear." Sunset said.

"Ground floor is clear." I said. The three of us then heard something from the floor above and looked in that direction.

"Movement above." Sunset said. I then aimed at the door and Captain Armor looked at me.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"To make sure none of us get attacked from behind." I said.

"He's pulling rear security," Sunset said, "otherwise known as 'providing cover.' He's covering our backs while we move up to the next floor, then he'll follow us. Also, you might want to have two hands on that weapon."

"I don't know how to hold this properly," Captain Armor said, "I haven't been trained in firearms yet." Sunset then gave a quick lesson to Captain Armor and he knew what to do.

"Go," I said, "more time to talk later." The two nodded and went upstairs. I followed them, still pulling rear security as they cleared the floor.

"Clear left." Captain Armor said, finally getting the hand of it. Just then, we heard something break in a room down the hall to the right.

"Movement right," Sunset said, "inside that room."

"That's the throne room." Captain Armor said.

"Move up." I said. We then got in position on the door and I listened in.

"I won't tell you again," a voice said, followed by a revolver being loaded, "give me my money and no one else gets hurt."

"On my go," I whispered, "we bust these doors down. Sunset, you take the left side. Captain Armor, take the right. I'll take dead center." The two nodded and I continued to listen.

"I'm not giving you anything," another voice said, "because you have nothing to be given."

"Wrong answer." The first voice said.

"Now!" I said. Captain Armor then kicked the doors in and went right. Sunset went left and I went straight down the middle.

"POLICE," Sunset yelled, "DON'T MOVE!"

"ON THE GROUND," Captain Armor yelled, "NOW!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" I yelled. I looked around and saw seven ponies with weapons aimed at me, Sunset, Captain Armor, and the hostage.

"There's seven of us," the leader said, "and only three of you."

"That may be true," I said, "but we can still take you all down without a sweat. Make it easy on yourselves and give up!" The seven saw the look in my eyes and knew I was serious. They then dropped their weapons and seven guards came in and subdued the suspects. Captain Armor then approached the hostage and checked their vital signs.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Captain Armor asked. The Princess nodded and looked at me.

"What is your name, human?" She asked. I looked at her, revealing my badge.

"Captain Stan McGarrett," I said, "NYPD." Just then, a guard came in with a female unicorn in restraints.

"Your Highness," the guard said, "I caught this one using forbidden magic to remove the Cutie Mark of a fellow student. Would you like to punish her now or at a later date?"

"Place her in a chair on my left side," the Princess said, "I'll deal with her later." The guard then placed her in a chair on the Princess' left side and stood by her. Captain Armor then approached me and smiled.

"I'll give the vest and weapon back after you talk with the Princess." Captain Armor said. I nodded and everyone else left. The Princess then got up and walked towards me.

"My name is Princess Celestia," she said, "and I am one of this worlds many rulers. Perhaps you'd like to explain what happened to your world, and why you're here." I did just that and Sunset stood next to me.

"Your Highness," Sunset said, "I now know the error of my ways, and I am willing to become your student again. That is, if you'd allow me." Princess Celestia looked at me and smiled.

"It appears you've proven yourself worthy to live here," Princess Celestia said, "but your old job no longer exists. Perhaps you'd like for me to change that."

"If you're suggesting that I run a task force," I said, "I've already done that three times."

"A federal agency then?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That'll work," I said, "and I have the perfect name for it."

"What would that name be?" Princess Celestia asked. I then holstered my SIG and looked serious.

"Five-0." I said. Princess Celestia then smiled and got a piece of paper. She handed it to me and nodded.

"Write down your specifications," Princess Celestia said, "and I'll make sure that it happens." I nodded and got to work. I then wrote down all the specifications for it and gave it back. Princess Celestia looked at the list and nodded.

"Now then," I said, looking at the mare in restraints, "what's your name?"

"Starlight Glimmer." The mare said.

"Okay," I said, "why did you use forbidden magic to take the Cutie Mark of a fellow student?"

"That bitch had it coming," Starlight said, "and I have a good reason to say that. Said student was bullying me during lunch, claimed that my art stinks, and said that I should be homeless."

"That seems like a valid reason to take away ones Cutie Mark," Sunset said, "right?"

"True," Princess Celestia said, "so true." That's when I had an idea.

"How would you like to join the agency that's being formed right now?" I asked. Starlight looked at me seriously and nodded once.

"I accept." Starlight said. Just then, three guards ran in.

"Princess," a guard said, "we have a situation."

"What's going on?" Princess Celestia asked. I knew what was wrong from the look on the guard's face.

"Someone was just taken hostage." I said. Sunset and I then left with Captain Armor, Princess Celestia, and Starlight Glimmer in tow. We then followed the guards and they led us to a lab. I saw a mare worried as a stallion held... wait, is that a dragon? Why is a stallion holding a dragon hostage?!

"Stay back," the suspect said, "or I'll kill him. I swear!"

"Hey," I said, "calm down!" The suspect looked at me and looked confused.

"Who are you?" The suspect asked.

"My name is Stan McGarrett," I said, "I'm a federal agent. Just calm down and we can talk."

"You're not from here." The suspect said.

"Nice deduction." I said.

"Get me someone else." The suspect said.

"How about someone who knows this place like the back of her hand?" Sunset said, making herself known. The suspect slowly got scared and looked at Sunset.

"You're supposed to be dead." The suspect said.

"Guess you did a bad job of framing me, asshole." Sunset said. The suspect aimed at her and I ran to the suspect so fast he couldn't fire off a shot. Wait, what just happened?!

"What the Hell did I just do?" I asked.

"It appears there's a reason you're in Equestria," Princess Celestia said, "and why you were able to move that fast. You have magic, Stan. You're what we call a Sorcerer, and you've just tapped into your power. Over time, you will gain abilities unlike any other. That said, I think you need a shower."

"Yeah," I said, "I agree."

"Try teleporting back to your SUV." Sunset said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just improvise." Princess Celestia said.

"What would I use? Hand signs, a spell, a freaking machine from _Team Fortress 2_? How can I teleport?!" I asked.

"Try using the signs Boar, Dog, Ox, and Ram to start. If that doesn't work," Princess Celestia said, "then you walk back." I sighed and cleared my head, trying to process all of this. I then used the hand signs in the order I was told.

'Boar, Dog, Ox, Ram.' I thought. I then teleported away from the location and to my SUV.

"Okay," I said, "that is something I'll need to get used to." I then grabbed my bag from the back of my SUV and went inside the castle to look for a shower. I found the male locker room and took a shower in there. Once I was finished, I dried off, got dressed, went back to my SUV, put my bag back inside, grabbed my thermos, and sighed.

'What I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee.' I thought. Just then, the mare from the location approached me with the dragon and they smiled brightly.

"We wanted to thank you, Mr. McGarrett." The mare said.

"No thanks necessary," I said, "just doing my job." The mare then held out her hand.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," the mare said, "and this is my assistant Spike." I shook Twilight's hand and Spike held out his claw.

"Pleasure to meet you." Spike said. I shook Spike's claw and smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine," I said, "but you need to be careful."

"We know," Twilight said, "but I'm worrying about something else right now."

"Okay," I said, "what's on your mind?"

"We know you just got to Equestria," Spike said, "but we need your input on something."

"You think someone Princess Celestia locked away years ago is going to return." I said.

"Yeah," Twilight said, "specifically Nightmare Moon."

"According to some legend Twilight found," Spike said, "it's said that on the thousandth day on the longest day of the year, the stars will aid in Nightmare Moon's escape from the moon, and she will bring about nighttime eternal. I say it's all just a myth."

"It's not a myth," I said, "and it's not a rumor either. I knew I wasn't seeing things."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Last night," I said, "I swear four stars were closing in on the moon."

"You're kidding, right?" Spike asked.

"Nope," I said, "I'm not. Over 1,000,000,000,000% sure."

"We need to tell Princess Celestia," Twilight said, "she's the only one who can stop her."

"Just because Nightmare Moon's her sister," I said, "doesn't mean she can stop her. It's no longer a sibling rivalry, it's a matter of life or death. I'll handle this." As I said that, Princess Celestia walked towards me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I looked at her seriously.

"Yeah," I said, "Nightmare Moon's going to return. Don't even think about saying it's not true. I know she's your sister." Princess Celestia looked down and sighed.

"So," she said, "you saw it, too."

"Yeah," I said, "I did. I might know something that can stop her, but I'll need to investigate to find it." Princess Celestia looked at me and smiled.

"Good thing I need your help preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration," she said, "and it's in a town you drove through to get here."

"Ponyville," Sunset said, walking up to us, "and I know the way." Starlight then walked up and had someone with her.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"This is Flash Sentry," Starlight said, "a cadet in the Equestria Royal Guard. He has some information he'd like to share."

"Let's hear it." I said.

"The only thing that can stop Nightmare Moon are these things called the Elements of Harmony," Flash said, "but there's nothing as to where they are. All I've heard is that they're near Ponyville." I look at Princess Celestia and she nodded.

"Pack your bags, Flash," I said, "you're no longer in the Equestria Royal Guard. Welcome to Five-0."

"Wait, what?!" Flash asked.

"You heard me," I said, "you're now a federal agent."

"We're gonna need more vehicles." Sunset said.

"Way ahead of you." Princess Celestia said. We heard cars driving up and looked. I smiled and nodded.

"Smart choice." I said. Sunset smiled as a Chevrolet Impala pulled up with a Chevrolet Malibu. Each had their own ELS and I smiled.

"Dibs on the Impala." Sunset said.

"I'll take the Malibu." Flash said.

"Alright," Princess Celestia said, "I'll put a rush order on the badges." Flash went to the Malibu and got the keys from the one driving it, who just so happened to be Shining Armor.

"Good luck with your new job, Flash." Captain Armor said.

"Thank you, Captain." Flash said. He got in and drove off, going to his house. Sunset smiled as a guard handed her the keys to the Impala and I nodded.

"I'm surprised you already had the badges getting made, Princess." Twilight said.

"Well," Princess Celestia said, "can you blame me? They'll need them to investigate. I'll also work on getting a building for them to use as a headquarters."

"Keep that design handy," I said, "there might be more joining, and we might add field offices throughout Equestria and neighboring countries."

"That's a good idea." Sunset said.

"I know." I said. Flash then came back with his stuff in his Malibu.

"I'll need a gun." He said.

"You mean something like this?" I asked, opening the hatch of my Tahoe. Starlight, Flash, Twilight, Princess Celestia, and Captain Armor's jaws dropped.

"How many guns do you have?!" Starlight asked.

"An entire arsenal." I said.

"There's enough weapons here to arm half of Equestria!" Captain Armor said.

"He was military before joining the NYPD," Sunset said, "United States Navy SEALs."

"He's not a seal," Spike said, "he's a human."

"It's an acronym, Spike," I said, "an abbreviation. It's broken down into three parts. SEa, Air, and Land."

"Wait," Captain Armor said, "are you talking about Special Forces?"

"That's it," Sunset said, "you catch on quick."

"He was military Special Forces?" Twilight asked.

"Yup," I said, "I was. That's what the SEALs are, Navy Special Forces. They get their orders from the Joint Special Operations Command, or JSOC."

"I take it the military where you're from uses a lot of acronyms." Captain Armor said.

"Yup," I said, "they do. More than here. If I went through all of them, you'd be Lima Lima Mike Foxtrot."

"Huh?" Flash asked.

"What?" Starlight asked.

"Eh?" Captain Armor asked. Twilight, Sunset, Princess Celestia, Spike, and I groaned.

"Lost like a motherfucker." We said.

"Oh," Captain Armor said, "you were using phonetics."

"Yes," I said, "I was."

"Anyways," Twilight said, "we'll need guns and body armor. Especially since we're dealing with Nightmare Moon."

"There's gonna be a high chance she'll be after the Elements of Harmony like we are," Starlight said, "so we'll have to find them before she escapes."

"We'll use the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration as a cover." Sunset said.

"We'll need the badges before we start anything." Flash said. I sighed and went to the driver's side of my Tahoe and looked at my phone. I saw that I still had signal, but the only thing different was that it was showing me the weather for Canterlot.

'They must have cell phones here,' I thought, 'it's the only explanation I can come up with.' I looked through my contacts and deleted all the numbers inside except for Sunset's. I put it in my pocket and saw Captain Armor looking around.

"Something doesn't feel right." Captain Armor said. I grabbed a M21 Sniper Rifle out of my Tahoe and looked around, seeing a figure on a building then seeing a flash from that figure.

"Sniper!" I said. Everyone rushed to cover and I aimed at the sniper. The shot was at least 5,000 yards away, the length of 50 football fields. I took a deep breath and let it out. I took another one and shot one round into the sniper, killing him instantly.

"Nice shot." Captain Armor said.

"I'm an expert marksman," I said, "what can you expect?"

"True," Captain Armor said, "true."

"Anyways," I said, "I'll need your cell numbers so I can contact you if we find something."

"Of course." Princess Celestia said.

"I'll send mine after the Princess sends hers." Captain Armor said.

"Sunset," I said, "help Twilight and Spike pack. They'll ride with you. Go to the location Princess Celestia set up for us to stay at and don't move until I get there. Flash, go with them. I'll meet up with you after the badges are done. Then, we can get to work."

"Got it." Sunset said. Minutes later, Princess Celestia came to me with her number and I put it in my phone. I sent her a message so that she would have my number and she smiled.

"I should have known." Princess Celestia said.

"Should have known what?" I asked.

"That you'd have a number similar to mine." Princess Celestia said.

"What?" I asked, confused. The number she gave me was a four digit number. The number I had was a 10 or 11-digit number.

"In Equestria," Princess Celestia explained, "everyone has a four digit number. When you sent me a message, your number showed up. I don't know how it worked where you lived, but I got a four digit number from you."

"Where I lived everyone had a 10 or 11-digit number." I said.

"Interesting." Princess Celestia said.

"Guess it's my turn now," Captain Armor said, "and I'll get your number from Princess Celestia. I'll get your number first then send you a message so you can have mine." As he got the number, I had gotten a message from Sunset on my phone.

* * *

From: Sunset

We're heading to Ponyville now, Stan. I'll let you know when we get to the location of our tentative HQ.

* * *

I sighed and shook my head, sending a message back.

* * *

To: Sunset

Very funny, Twilight. Sunset doesn't talk that way unless she's around a superior. You're a friend.

* * *

I felt Twilight mentally curse and smiled. I then got a message from Captain Armor and put his number in my phone. A guard then gave me a box with the badges and wallets. I nodded and got in my SUV.

"Be careful, Director." Princess Celestia said.

"I always am." I said. I then drove off and started heading for Ponyville. I looked at where Sunset was and drove to her location. It was a library. I parked in front of it and went inside. Sunset smiled and Twilight glared.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Because Sunset was driving," I said, "and she rarely uses the word 'tentative' in a sentence."

"So," Flash said, "you got them?" I held up the box and set it on the table. I opened it and pulled out a badge.

"You tell me." I said, tossing it to Flash. He caught it and smiled. I gave one to the others, except Spike, and gave them wallets.

"We'll need picture IDs for the wallets." Starlight said.

"I know." I said.

"We'll deal with that after this investigation." Sunset said.

"Right," Twilight said, "on to business. We need to find the Elements of Harmony so we can stop Nightmare Moon."

"There should be a book here that tells the location." I said.

"How about this one?" Spike asked, holding up a book. The title of it read _Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide_.

"Good work, Spike." I said. Twilight took the book and opened it.

"According to this," Twilight said, "the Elements of Harmony are located at the Castle of the Royal Sisters within the Everfree Forest."

"Alright," I said, "Sunset and I will get them. Flash, you and Starlight are holding down the fort. Twilight, see if you can gain some information about the town. Talk to some of the citizens, interact with them. Use the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration as a cover. Just trust me on this."

"Alright." Twilight said.

"I heard that there's a party planner here," Flash said, "what if she tries to get in to set up a party?"

"Tell her to leave," I said, "otherwise she'll be arrested for trespassing."

"Understood." Flash said.

"Let's get to work." I said. Sunset and I got in my SUV and drove into the Everfree Forest while Twilight and Spike went to do some recon, and Flash and Starlight made sure no one went into the library. As I drove, I saw the pink pony from earlier and slowed to a stop.

"What are you-?" Sunset asked.

"Just trust me on this." I said, rolling my window down.

'Don't do anything stupid.' Sunset thought.

"Hey," I said, getting the pink pony's attention, "if you even think about setting up a party at the library, you'll be arrested for trespassing and interfering with a federal investigation. I know you're the party planner in town, so don't try it unless you want an arrest record."

"Wait," the pony said, "you're that guy from last night! You could have hurt a LOT of ponies with the way you were driving! It was reckle- wait... you said the library?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Dang it," the pony said, "and here I was hoping you hadn't arrived yet! So much for a Ponyville welcome."

"Relax," I said, "it's only temporary. Unless Princess Celestia says otherwise, I'm headed to Canterlot after this."

"Can you tell me your name at least?" The pony asked.

"The name is Special Agent Stan McGarrett," I said, "and I'm not saying the name of my agency until after the celebration."

"Understandable," the pony said, "especially since you're afraid everypony will act differently since you're a human. By the way, if you're headed to the Everfree Forest, take the same path you did while passing through the first time."

"Thanks for the tip, Ms... what's your name?" I asked.

"The name's Pinkie Pie," the pony said, "Ponyville's resident party planner, but everyone just calls me 'Pinkie.' Nice to meet you, Agent McGarrett."

"You as well, Pinkie," I said, "and thank you again for the tip."

"No problem." Pinkie said. I then rolled up my window and drove off after driving past the entrance, I had entered the Everfree Forest. I kept driving until I saw a bridge that was out. I slowed to a stop and parked. Sunset and I both got out and I sighed.

"We'll need to find another way." I said.

"Or we could just put the bridge back." Sunset said. I smiled and nodded. The two of us then got started and fixed the bridge. I then saw something inside the ravine.

"What's that glowing over there?" I asked. Sunset looked as well and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. I saw some steps and walked down them to the bottom of the ravine and walked towards the light. Sunset had followed and we both saw some sort of tree that was glowing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The Tree of Harmony," Sunset said, "where the Elements originated before they were used to seal Discord. I read about it, but I didn't think it existed here in the Everfree Forest."

"There's strange vines growing at the bottom," I said, observing the area, "they could be the product of a seed of some sort."

"Plunder seeds," Sunset said, "meaning there's a chance they'll grow even more after Nightmare Moon returns. Only the Elements of Harmony can destroy them. If we find them, we'll need to put them back to destroy the vines."

"We'll also need them to stop Nightmare Moon," I said, "and this Discord character if he escapes again."

"It's a Catch 22," Sunset said, "and it's also a Sophie's Choice. We could give the Tree of Harmony the Elements back, but then we wouldn't be able to use them again. However, if we used them to stop those threatening Equestria, we'd be giving the vines time to grow until it was too late to return them."

"I hate decisions like these." I said.

"I know." Sunset said. Just then, we both heard rustling and drew our pistols. We aimed to where we heard it and saw a cyan colored pony, who put it's hands up the moment we aimed.

"Take it easy," the pony said, "I was told to follow you by Twilight."

"Identify yourself!" I ordered.

"My name is Rainbow Dash," the pony said, "I'm in charge of the weather here in Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration. I'm on your side. I just want to know why a bunch of federal agents are in Ponyville looking for the Elements of Harmony."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sunset said.

"If it has to do with Nightmare Moon," Rainbow said, "I'll believe anything. I want to be in the Wonderbolts, an elite flying team. I'm a Pegasus."

"How do you know about Nightmare Moon?" I asked.

"I overheard the Wonderbolts talking about it," Rainbow said, "and they mentioned some federal agents looking for the Elements of Harmony to deal with something. Wait, do you think she's going to return?!"

"You don't need to know." I said.

"Listen to me," Rainbow said, "I already met with Twilight and she told me to find you! She had a feeling you were stuck on deciding something. She wants me to help. Let's just lower the guns, calm down, and talk." Sunset glared and put a finger on the trigger.

"I'm not falling for it, Chrysalis." She said. A laugh echoed through the ravine. Just then, a black, bug-like pony appeared with several others.

"What the Hell is she?" I asked.

"A Changeling." Sunset said. Rainbow then jumped next to us and I glared.

"I knew something was off." I said.

"Your gut again?" Sunset asked.

"No," I said, "the atmosphere. When she was talking, Rainbow was already tense. She was persuaded by Chrysalis to lead her to us so she can force me to breed with her. I've got news for ya, it's not gonna happen."

"Then I'll just have to kill you." Chrysalis said.

"Not gonna happen either." I said. Chrysalis was about to yell for her minions to attack, but I never gave her the chance. I shot her three times, each shot hitting a vital point. She then fell backwards and collapsed on the ground, dead. Her minions then fell dead, shocking Rainbow.

"How is that-?" Rainbow asked.

"Changelings work like bees," Sunset said, interrupting her, "and are nearly similar. If you kill the queen, the hive will die." The two of us then holstered our pistols and I poured gas on the bodies. Sunset and Rainbow piled them up and I put more gas on them. I then pulled out a book of matches, struck a match, then threw it on the bodies. They were then engulfed in flames and the vines near the Tree of Harmony started to disappear. Just then, the tree started glowing brighter and I was engulfed in it.

"What the?!" Rainbow asked.

"Stan!" Sunset yelled. I rose my right hand and closed my eyes. I then felt a course of magic rushing through me, into all parts of my body. Once it stopped, I felt something go onto my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw a bracelet on my wrist, but I was in a different plane of existence. I then saw something from the outside, it was Sunset and Rainbow. They had shielded their eyes from the light. That's when I realized it. I was INSIDE the Tree of Harmony.

'This is too weird.' I thought. I then looked around more and saw a box. I went to it and saw it needed a key. I pulled my keys out and saw a key that was similar to the lock on the box. I put the key inside and it unlocked. The box then opened and I saw something unexpected. It was the same bracelet I had on my wrist, but golden. I figured it was a test, seeing if I would take it for myself. I didn't fall for it, and I closed the box. The box then glowed brightly, causing me to shield my eyes. I then saw my bracelet turn gold and I knew I had passed. The inside of the tree then glowed as bright as the box did and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Sunset and Rainbow were looking at me in shock.

"No way." Sunset said.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what's going on.

"Look for yourself." Rainbow said, holding up a mirror. I looked in it and- WHAT THE HELL?! Why is my hair short and black?!

"How did my hair get this way?!" I asked.

"Not sure," Sunset said, "but I know one thing for sure. The vines around the tree shrunk tremendously. However, we'll still need to decide what to do afte-"

"We'll return the Elements after sealing Nightmare Moon again," I said, interrupting her, "if Discord escapes next, I'll bring him down with my own two hands."

"Okay," Sunset said, "let's just get the Elements and go."

"You'd best leave, Rainbow," I said, "we don't want you getting hurt."

"Say no more," Rainbow said, "I'll see you both at the Summer Sun Celebration." After leaving the ravine, we walked the rest of the way there and arrived at an old castle. I then saw some stones and nodded.

"Those are the Elements," I said, "but they're not complete. There's still one more we need to get."

"So these are the Elements of Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, and Laughter." Sunset said.

"Yup." I said.

"That just leaves the Sixth Element," Sunset said, "the Element of Magic. Where is it?"

"Hidden," I said, "and I know why. In order for the Sixth Element to appear, a spark must be made within someone."

"So," Sunset said, "what's this spark?"

"The Spark of Friendship," I said, "and I know three of the Elements are ponies we already know."

"What are you thinking?" Sunset asked.

"You'll see." I said. We then brought the Elements to my SUV and drove out of the Everfree Forest. When we got back, I saw Twilight with Pinkie, Rainbow, and three others.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Not sure." I said. I pulled up and all six looked at me and Sunset.

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"We found five," I said, "but the sixth is still hidden."

"How can it appear?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see." I said.

"Anyways," Sunset said, "we already know two of you. The remaining three, identify yourselves." An orange pony stepped forward, wearing a cowboy hat.

"Ah'm Applejack," the pony said, having a Southern accent, "a farm pony. Ah live here in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres. It's also where Ah work." A pure white pony then stepped forward.

"My name is Rarity," the pony said, being sophisticated, "I'm a clothing designer and work at Carousel Boutique." A yellow pony then stepped forward.

"I-I'm Fluttershy." The pony said, her voice trailing at the end.

"What was that?" Sunset asked.

"She said her name was Fluttershy," I said, "and she's living up to her name."

"You could hear that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm trained to hear even the faintest sounds so that I can keep the peace." I said. Just then, Flash came running out the door.

"We're gonna be late for the ceremony!" He said. We then made our way there and looked for a place. I then saw that ponies were still outside talking and I took the opportunity.

"Twilight," I said, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I need you to make a seal on the floor," I said, holding up a piece of paper, "and it needs to look exactly like this."

"Why the hay are ya doin' THAT for?!" Applejack asked.

"Trust me on this." I said. Twilight nodded and Rarity started to help. Within moments, the seal was done and Rarity looked above.

"We should put it on the ceiling, too." She said.

"Good thinking." I said. After they finished, I nodded to Sunset. She went to my SUV and brought in the Elements of Harmony that were there. Twilight looked on in shock and then looked at me.

"This is alchemy, isn't it?" Twilight asked. I nodded.

"It is," I said, "and you'll see what I'm going to do if my hunch is correct." After a few moments, everyone that was outside was inside and the seal was covered. I looked at the moon and saw the stars closing in on it even faster. The Mayor of Ponyville then started her speech and the stars had gone completely behind the moon.

"Stan," Sunset said, "she's about to return, isn't she?" I looked at an empty balcony and saw that Princess Celestia wasn't there. I then saw blue mist and glared.

"She already has." I said. Just as I had said that, the blue mist had transformed into Princess Celestia's sister.

"Hello, my loyal subjects." She said.

"Who are you?!" The Mayor asked.

"Do you all not know who I am?!" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I know." I said, causing everyone to look at me.

"Enlighten them." Nightmare Moon said.

"You're the Mare in the Moon," I said, "and the Sister of Princess Celestia. You're Nightmare Moon, and you're here to bring about eternal night." I then stood in the center of the seal and glared.

"Very good," Nightmare Moon said, "but I don't consider myself as a relative of Celestia. I see her as my enemy, just as I see you." She then transformed into blue mist and I held my right hand up, showing my bracelet. Her attack was then stopped as she stood in front of me, frozen solid.

'Gotcha, bitch.' I thought.

"What did you do?" Nightmare Moon asked. I backed out of the seal and a pony looked on the ground.

"There's something written on the floor!" The pony said. Everyone except for Nightmare Moon backed away and the seal was revealed.

"No way," the Mayor said, "that's alchemy!" Twilight and the others then stood next to me.

"We won't let you harm Equestria." I said.

"What are you going to do?! Alchemy of this scale doesn't work without a second seal!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Look up." I said. Nightmare Moon looked up and saw the same seal on the ceiling.

"What?!" Nightmare Moon asked, shocked. She then looked at me and I glared intensely.

"I thought you were a Sorcerer!" Spike said.

"I know the truth," I said, "because I read between the lines. That teleportation thing was only temporary."

"You mean you knew?!" Sunset asked, shocked.

"I knew from the moment I saw the Tree of Harmony." I said. Twilight smiled and the Elements started glowing.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"No way!" A pony said.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Another said.

"They can't work," Nightmare Moon said, "they don't have the sixth!"

"You mean the one above you?" I asked.

"What?!" Nightmare Moon asked, looking up. Sure enough, the Sixth Element was above her. The other five rose up and Twilight was shocked. The six Elements then went to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight.

"So that's what you meant." Sunset said, figuring it out.

"These six ponies symbolize the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Honesty," I said, "Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, and Magic. These six Elements can only come together when someone experiences friendship. So now, these six ponies will join together to bring back the TRUE Princess of the Night!" The Elements then went to where they originally placed, but the sixth went to the center.

"What's going on?!" The Mayor asked.

"Girls," I said, looking at the Mane Six, "go to your Elements. Once there, don't move an inch. Trust me on this." They nodded and went to their respective Elements.

"What are you doing?!" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Returning you to normal, Princess Luna." I said. I then clapped my hands together and placed them on the seal. When I did that, the seal started glowing and the one on the ceiling did the same. The Elements then started glowing and rose up. The girls rose up as well and they were engulfed in a bright light.

"NO," Nightmare Moon yelled, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The Elements then activated, and it amplified the seal. Nightmare Moon then grunted in pain as a rainbow swirled around her.

"Stan," Sunset said, "what are you doing?! You're going to kill her!"

"Just trust me, Sunset! I know what I'm doing!" I said. Nightmare Moon then glared at me and snarled.

"Damn you," she said, "you bastard. Damn you to Hell!" The rainbow then started to engulf her as she struggled.

"The struggle is pointless." I said.

"NO," Nightmare Moon yelled, "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! DAMN YOU, CELESTIA!" The rainbow started to engulf her more.

'Twenty-five.' I thought.

"DAMN YOU, ELEMENTS!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

'Forty-two.' I thought. The rainbow nearly engulfed her and she screamed in pain.

"DAMN YOU, ALCHEMIST!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

'Seventeen.' I thought. The rainbow then completely engulfed her and started to split in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. The rainbow then split in two and a bright light swept over the room. When the light dimmed down, Twilight and the others were back in their original spots. Sunset looked on in shock and I grinned. Standing before everyone there were two ponies. The Princess of the Night, Luna, and her evil half, Nightmare Moon.

"Damn you. DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"What?!" Twilight asked.

"She's still there!" Rainbow said.

"She's her own pony now." I said.

"So that's what you did," Sunset said, looking at me, "you separated their bodies! Instead of using the Elements to destroy Nightmare Moon, you used the Elements power to amplify your alchemy and separate them! A Soul Separation!"

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, Nightmare Moon." I said.

"How so?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Become part of my federal agency," I said, "and use your powers for justice. Vengeance only leads to more vengeance. I'm giving you a chance to be part of something bigger, something that makes a difference."

"Power Rangers S.P.D. much?" Sunset asked.

"Can it," Pinkie said, "let him finish."

"Please," I said, "think about it. Either serve time in prison until you die, or be the one to put others there in your place. I can make a deal with Princess Celestia. Because of what you did, she might be hesitant. However, she'll look at the benefits of it rather than the consequences. Just remember, you reap what you sow." Nightmare Moon thought about it and clenched a fist.

"Where is she?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Right here." Princess Celestia said, appearing behind her. Nightmare Moon turned around and looked her in the face.

"You've heard his offer," Nightmare Moon said, "would you allow it if I accept?"

"I would," Princess Celestia said, "because I know you won't mess up again." Nightmare Moon looked at me and clenched both her fists.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Stan McGarrett." I said. Nightmare Moon then stood at attention and shed a tear.

"When do I start, boss?" She asked. I tossed a badge to her and she caught it.

"After you complete your training." I said. She looked at the badge and saw that it was silver.

"When do I start training?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning." I said, knowing the sun was up.

"Thank you," Nightmare Moon said, "for giving me this chance. I won't let you down."

"Now then," Princess Celestia said, looking at her sister, "I need to deal with you."

"Don't say it," I said, "she knows." Princess Luna ran to Princess Celestia and hugged her, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Princess Luna said, "for everything! For damaging our old castle, for threatening the lives of our subjects, for hurting you! Please forgive me, big sister!" Princess Celestia hugged Princess Luna and dried her tears.

"I already have." She said. I smiled and nodded to Pinkie.

"Now we can party." I said. Pinkie smiled.

"I know just the place!" She said. Moments later, we were all in town and having fun. I was standing in a corner with Sunset and Nightmare Moon. The others were having fun and interacting. Princess Celestia then walked up to me and handed me a badge of my own. I smiled and placed it around my neck. After the party ended, Twilight was talking with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I didn't care what it was about, but I knew she wanted to stay in Ponyville with her friends. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Princess Celestia.

"Where will you stay now that all this is over?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea." I said. I walked over to a field and saw some trees.

"You're about to use alchemy," Nightmare Moon said, "aren't you?"

"Nope," I said, "I won't use it unless needed. Just like you shouldn't always rely on magic for everything. Get me some blueprints." A construction pony then handed some blueprints for me and I started sketching.

"You're going to BUILD your own house?!" Twilight asked.

"Cheaper to do it yourself than hire someone to do it." I said.

"Well," Sunset said, "you'll need help."

"That's why I'll be funding it," Princess Celestia said, "you just do the sketching, Stan."

"Done." I said. I showed the blueprints to Princess Celestia and she smiled.

"I'll have them get right on it." The Mayor said.

"This means you're starting over from scratch, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Don't have a choice," I said, "no available apartments, and I don't want to stay in a place where I might get kicked out at the drop of a hat."

"Good point." Sunset said. Twilight smiled and stood next to me. The others did the same and I held out five more silver badges. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie took them without hesitation.

"Starting tomorrow," I said, looking at the castle in Canterlot, "we start your training to become federal agents." The sun then rose further over the horizon, causing our badges to shine brightly.


	2. The Ticket Master

_Stan looks at Spitfire in shock._

* * *

[Ponyville, late at night...]

A mare was seen walking to the train station. She was keeping an eye on her surroundings.

"I can't let anyone get these," the mare said, "the Princess must receive them before the preparations start." A stallion then ran in front of the mare. The mare went for a gun she kept on her side, but the stallion was faster and stabbed her in the throat with a knife. The stallion then grabbed an envelope from the mare's purse and threw the knife off a cliff. The other contents of the mare's purse were scattered all over her body. Next to the mare's gun was a badge. The mare's ID then shone in the moonlight, revealing her to be an agent with the Equestria Bureau of Investigation.

 **The Ticket Master**

Stan was teaching Twilight and the others on the basics of investigation.

"Alright," Stan said, "time for Sunset's favorite part. Interrogation techniques." Sunset smiled.

"Quick question," Pinkie said, raising a hand, "what's an interrogation?"

"Good question, Pinkie. I'm glad you asked it. An interrogation is the action of interrogating or the process of being interrogated. All your doing is asking questions. We have several techniques that we use. You'll learn all of them in time, but we'll start with the basics." Stan then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When he did, he saw three stallions.

"Director McGarrett," one of them said, "we need you to come with us."

"Who are you?" Stan asked. They then showed badges and IDs.

"We're agents with the Equestria Bureau of Investigation," one of them said, "and our superiors have questions for you."

"Let me guess," Stan said, "where was I at a certain time last night? Is there anyone who can verify my story? Do I have any proof? How can they get in touch with me?"

"How did you-" One of them asked.

"I was investigated by Internal Affairs when I was in the NYPD," Stan said, "I know when I've been accused of a crime. Just because I'm new to Equestria, doesn't mean I'm all that bad. I helped save Princess Luna and all of Equestria from eternal darkness."

"We heard from Princess Celestia," one of them said, "and we know your history. We need your help."

"How so?" Stan asked.

"One of our agents was killed last night," one of them said, "and our superiors suspect there's a leak in our agency. We were asked to bring you in to help."

"I'm in the middle of training my recruits." Stan said.

"We understand," one of them said, "and we're willing to help. There's a Federal Law Enforcement Training Center in Canterlot and another in Cloudsdale for Pegasus Ponies."

"What's with the urgency?" Stan asked.

"The agent killed was transporting something that needed to be given directly to Princess Celestia." One of them said.

"How important is it?" Stan asked.

"Extremely important." One of them said. Stan then saw a member of the Royal Guard and knew.

"This concerns the Grand Galloping Gala," Stan said, "doesn't it?"

"The tickets that were supposed to be sent never arrived to Princess Celestia last night," one of them said, "and Princess Celestia ordered a search the moment the sun was risen. Our agent's body was found with a stab wound to the throat, her purse emptied, and the tickets gone."

"We suspect it to be an attempt to assassinate the Princess." Another said.

"Why not get the Secret Service involved?" Stan asked.

"Because they're trying to find the tickets with the Royal Guard." One of them said.

"We need help finding the killer of our agent." Another said. Stan sighed and mentally cursed.

"Let me inform my recruits." Stan said. The agents nodded and Stan went back to the others.

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"An EBI agent was found murdered this morning," Stan said, "and this agent was transporting tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"You're kidding, right?" Spike and Flash asked.

"I'm afraid not." Stan said.

"I've heard of ponies saying they'd kill for a ticket to the Gala," Sunset said, "but this took it to a WHOLE new playing field."

"Exactly," Stan said, "that's why the EBI is asking for my help."

"Where do we start?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"YOU aren't starting anywhere," Stan said, "I'm going to help the EBI find the killer. The rest of you are going to FLETC to continue your training."

"What about me?" Sunset asked.

"You're staying here and keeping watch of the library." Stan said. Sunset nodded and they all stood up. Stan got his gear and went to his SUV. The EBI agents led the way to the scene. When they arrived, Stan turned his ELS on and chirped the siren. He then parked and got out, his badge showing.

"Director McGarrett," a Guard said, "I'm sure the EBI will appreciate your help."

"I know they do." Stan said.

"Fill him in." An EBI agent said.

"The victim is EBI Special Agent Silver Link," the Guard said, "she was killed by a single stab wound to the throat. Her purse was emptied over her and the murder weapon wasn't found."

"Have you set up a search perimeter?" Stan asked.

"We did," the Guard said, "we set up a 500 meter perimeter. We never found it."

"Expand it to 1,000." Stan said.

"We did," the Guard said, "we went as far as the cliff. No Pegasus Ponies are willing to search over the cliff and it's too deep for any Unicorns or Earth Ponies to search. It's too dangerous for you to go down there, even with your climbing experience."

"Dust the purse for prints," Stan said, "this may be meticulous, but our suspect just threw the purse of the victim down. He's sloppy."

"We sent all the evidence to the EBI Crime Lab." The Guard said.

"We'll shoot you a text when we have something." An EBI agent said.

"You got my number?" Stan asked.

"We got it from Captain Armor." An EBI agent said.

"Alright then." Stan said. He then got in his SUV and drove off. He drove past where his house was being built and he saw that it was coming along nicely. He then stopped at a restaurant and parked. He got out and approached the entrance.

"Director McGarrett," the hostess said, "you're table's ready." Stan was confused but followed the hostess to a private table and saw three Pegasus Ponies. He sat down and the waitress approached him.

"What would you like to drink, Director?" The waitress asked.

"Cola." Stan said. The waitress nodded and left. One of the Pegasi smiled.

"So," the Pegasus said, "you're the famous Stan McGarrett."

"Who are you three?" Stan asked.

"We're known as The Wonderbolts," one of the Pegasi said, "I'm Spitfire, these two are Soarin and Fleetfoot."

"Why'd you save a spot for me at your table?" Stan asked.

"Because," Spitfire said, "we saw the murder of EBI Agent Silver Link." Stan rose an eyebrow.

"How so?" Stan asked. Spitfire then held up an evidence bag with a bloody knife in it.

"We have the murder weapon," Spitfire said, "and we also have video footage of the crime."

"How'd you come about this?" Stan asked.

"We were doing a late night training exercise," Spitfire said, "because we needed the practice for our performance at the Gala."

"There might not be one," Stan said, "that agent had the tickets that were supposed to go to Princess Celestia."

"That's why we need to talk to you." Fleetfoot said. That got Stan's attention.

"I'm listening." Stan said.

"We followed the guy that killed the EBI agent," Soarin said, "and we couldn't believe who it was."

"Who was it?" Stan asked. Spitfire held up a file and gave it to Stan. Stan opened it and looked through it, shocked.

"It was her boss," Spitfire said, "EBI Director Gold Link. It was her own husband." Stan looked at Spitfire in shock.

* * *

 _Stan smiled as he held a ticket in his hand_

[At a restaurant in Ponyville...]

"You're absolutely nuts!" Stan said.

"How so?" Spitfire asked.

"If I accuse the EBI Director of his own wife's murder," Stan said, "I'll be thrown off the case!"

"The knife is from his personal collection." Soarin said. Holding up a photo.

"We took pictures from outside the home." Fleetfoot said.

"Why are you showing them to me?" Stan asked.

"Because you need to show these to Princess Celestia," Spitfire said, "and show her that there was no leak. He plans on selling those to an enemy of Equestria."

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Queen Chrysalis' brother," Spitfire said, "Baron Metamorphosis."

"He's after you," Soarin said, "and you know why."

"He's looking for revenge." Stan said.

"You killed his sister," Fleetfoot said, "so he's looking to kill you or your sister."

"I was an only child," Stan said, "and I know he's too cowardly to try and kill me with the training I have. He's biding his time."

"So that means I was right," Spitfire said, "he plans on killing Princess Celestia."

"He won't have a chance." Stan said.

"Why do you say that?" Soarin asked.

"Because I'll get Gold Link to flip on him," Stan said, "and I'll do so by interrogation methods I know from my time with the NYPD."

"I'll pay to see that," Spitfire said, "we'll give you our numbers so you can save them to your phone."

"Good call." Stan said. Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot then gave Stan their numbers and he sent a message to them so they could have his number. He then looked at the menu and saw bourbon glazed vegetables and smiled. The waitress walked up with drinks for the whole table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll have the bourbon glazed vegetables." Stan said. Spitfire smiled and nodded.

"I'll take the same thing." Spitfire said. Soarin and Fleetfoot ordered what they wanted and the waitress left with the order.

[Meanwhile, at the Canterlot FLETC...]

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Starlight, and Spike were all breathing heavily as Princess Celestia approached them.

"I take it Stan is having you train here for a bit." She said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Starlight said.

"Has he been in contact with you on the case?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No," Spike said, "he hasn't. He only told us what the case was about, and that the EBI was asking for his help in finding the killer."

"Well," Princess Celestia said, "the Secret Service and Royal Guard are looking for the tickets that were stolen."

"Why do I feel there's more to this than meets the eye?" Twilight asked.

"Stan's rubbing off on you," Sunset said, "you're right. There's more to this case than just the tickets getting stolen."

"You think there's a leak in the EBI?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No," Sunset said, "I think someone in the EBI killed one of their own to get the tickets and sell them to an enemy of Equestria."

"Probably Chrysalis' brother, Metamorphosis." Rainbow Dash said.

"Who would do it though?" Princess Celestia said.

"Knowing Stan," Sunset said, "he already knows and is about to confront the guy now."

"I hope you're right." Spike said.

"Yeah," Applejack said, "me, too. I don't think I can handle much more of this. Stan's training was easier."

"Yeah," Starlight said, "but this makes us stronger."

"True." Applejack said.

[Meanwhile, at EBI Headquarters...]

Stan walked in with a federal warrant and went to Gold Link's office. When he got there, he immediately went through the door.

"Can we help you?" A stallion asked.

"Director Stan McGarrett," Stan said, showing his ID, "Five-0. I have a warrant to search this office."

"On what charge?" Gold Link asked.

"The murder of your wife," Stan said, "treason, and theft."

"Excuse me?!" Gold Link asked.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The stallion said, putting a hand on Stan. Stan immediately grabbed the stallion's hand, twisted it behind him, and forced him to the ground. Gold Link was shocked. Stan showed the warrant and two guards came in and took the stallion Gold Link out. Stan then searched the office and found what he was looking for. He held up the envelope and Gold Link went pale. The stallion also went pale and Stan saw Princess Celestia's Royal Crest on the back.

"Do I have permission to open this and confirm the contents, Your Highness?" Stan asked. Princess Celestia was shocked but nodded. Stan then opened the envelope and looked inside.

"Well?" Princess Celestia asked. Stan gave the envelope to Princess Celestia and looked at Gold Link and the stallion.

"Gold Link," Stan said, "Baron Metamorphosis, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided to you free of charge. You have the right to have your attorney with you during any and all questioning. At any point of your choosing, you have the right to terminate the interview, stop answering questions, and consult a lawyer if you wish. Do you understand these right as I've read them to you?"

"I know my rights." Gold Link said. The stallion glared and transformed into Baron Metamorphosis.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Because I know how a Changeling acts when they're confronted." Stan said. The guards then placed cuffs on them and walked them out. Gold Link's badge and gun were taken from him and were given to Princess Celestia.

"Where'd you get this information?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I can't say," Stan said, "it will compromise my witnesses identities and put them at risk." Princess Celestia smiled.

"I understand," Princess Celestia said, "thank you for helping bring the murderer to justice."

"No problem." Stan said. Princess Celestia walked away and Stan sighed.

[Meanwhile, at the Cloudsdale FLETC...]

Fluttershy, Flash, Rainbow Dash, and Nightmare Moon were breathing heavily as their FLETC trainer approached them.

"What's the matter? Out of breath already?" He asked.

"We've been flying for over 30 minutes," Rainbow Dash said, "and we haven't had lunch yet."

"You haven't earned lunch yet," the trainer said, "you still have another lap to go." Nightmare Moon then grabbed the trainer and threw him against a wall.

"Listen here you bastard," she said, "I'm practically royalty. We're required to have three meals a day, regardless if we haven't completed our training. Don't make me call my Director. I hear he just arrested the Director of the EBI for the murder of his own wife and the theft of the Gala tickets. He's not in a good mood right now. So either you let us get something to eat, or face our Director's wrath." The trainer tried to fight Nightmare Moon off, but then he remembered that she had advanced martial arts training from Stan and sighed.

"Fine," the trainer said, "go get lunch. However, you have only 30 minutes to eat and get back here."

"We're taking our time so we don't get sick during our training." Flash said.

"Don't try and rush us." Nightmare Moon said. They then went to the cafeteria and got lunch. While there, Rainbow Dash saw the Wonderbolts and nearly started to freak out. However, she paid no mind to it and focused on getting her lunch. As they were in line, Spitfire approached them and smiled.

"You guys are with Five-0, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Flash said, "why?"

"Because you're in the wrong line," Spitfire said, "mine is over there." Spitfire pointed to the Wonderbolts' table and Spitfire motioned for them to follow. They sat down and Soarin looked at Rainbow Dash.

"You're Rainbow Dash, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Rainbow Dash said. Soarin held out a hand.

"I'm Soarin," he said, "nice to meet you." Rainbow Dash shook his hand and nodded.

"You as well." She said.

"From what I hear," Spitfire said, "you're a big fan of us. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I don't have the energy to," Rainbow Dash said, "and there's a reason. Our trainer had us flying for 30 minutes straight. He said we had to EARN lunch, but we're REQUIRED to have three meals a day. That trainer deserves to be fired."

"I agree with that," Soarin said, "even we have restrictions on how long we can fly for and we have strict times to eat our meals. He's acting like a slave driver."

"He's lucky I didn't punch him into the barracks." Nightmare Moon said.

"We saw that," Fleetfoot said, "and I'm impressed. You have tremendous restraint."

"Well," Nightmare Moon said, "I don't want my Director to have a fit."

"True." Fleetfoot said.

"Anyways," Spitfire said, "what do you guys want to eat?" They all said what they wanted and Spitfire smiled.

[Several hours later, Princess Celestia's chambers...]

Stan and the others stood in front of Princess Celestia as she held up the envelope.

"Thanks to Stan," Princess Celestia said, "the tickets have been found and will be sent out immediately. I've decided that you all should attend for the sole purpose of your efforts. Stan, I'll commission a suit for you."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Stan said.

"That's another reason you're here," Princess Celestia said, "I see you all as friends. Feel free to call me Celestia if you wish."

"Are you sure, Princess?" Sunset asked.

"I'm sure, Sunset," Princess Celestia said, "and you can call me Celestia even if it concerns business."

"If you say so." Stan said. Spike smiled and handed something to Princess Celestia. She looked at it and smiled.

"I'll talk to Mayor Mare about it." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you." Spike said.

"What was that about?" Stan asked.

"I'll tell you later." Spike said. Princess Celestia then handed Stan an address and he looked at it.

"What's this?" Stan asked.

"The address of Five-0 Headquarters." Princess Celestia said.

"This is EBI Headquarters." Stan said.

"Not anymore." Princess Celestia said. Spitfire then revealed herself and smiled.

"The EBI Director gave the location to you," she said, "and the EBI is now part of Five-0. You now have authority over several field offices all over Equestria and surrounding countries." Stan smiled and nodded.

"Here's your tickets," Princess Celestia said, "I suppose you should prepare for the Gala."

"Agreed." Sunset said.

"It's late," Spitfire said, "you should stay here tonight."

"Where?" Stan said.

"We have guest rooms here in the castle," Princess Celestia said, "I'll arrange for you all to stay in one."

"Actually," Spitfire said, "I'd like Rainbow Dash to stay with Soarin tonight. His request."

"If it's okay with her." Stan said.

"It's fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay then," Stan said, "everyone else gets a guest room here." They all nodded and went to their respective rooms. Stan went to his and saw that his room was as big as Celestia's chambers. He looked around and saw Princess Luna.

"Before you ask," Princess Luna said, "this is not my room. It used to belong to mine and my sister's parents. We haven't let anyone use it. That is, except for you."

"Guess I'm a special case." Stan said. Princess Luna then left and Stan went to bed. He looked next to the nightstand and saw a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. Stan smiled and fell asleep.

[In Stan's dream...]

Stan was at his old precinct sitting at his desk. As he was doing reports, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Stan said. A Detective then walked in and placed a letter on Stan's desk.

"That came for you, Captain." The Detective said.

"Who's it from?" Stan asked.

"Someone named 'Celestia' and it was marked urgent." The Detective said.

"You can leave, Detective." Stan said. The Detective then left and Stan opened the letter. He read what was on it and looked inside the envelope. He reached inside and looked closely. Stan smiled as he held a ticket in his hand.


	3. Applebuck Season

_Stan looked at a Detective and nodded, pointing to his vehicle._

* * *

Days after learning about the Grand Galloping Gala, Stan and the others started preparing for it. However, Applejack had other things on her mind. It was almost time for her family's harvest time known as "Applebuck Season." Her brother, Big Macintosh, had hurt himself after the barn fell on top of him and hurt his side. So, she now has to do both her half of the orchard and his half.

"This is gonna take me forever." Applejack said. Just then, several apples fell from their trees and into buckets placed under them.

'What in tarnation? A stampede now?!' Applejack thought.

"Oh, no." She said. She then went to where she knew they'd pass.

 **Applebuck Season**

As the stampede grew closer, Stan had set up a trap for it that would prevent them from getting into the town. Applejack was within the stampede, hoping to stop them from reaching the trap.

"Plan B is set," Stan said, speaking through a radio, "hope it doesn't come to that, though! Good luck, AJ!" As Applejack went through the stampede, her dog Winona was running along side. She then led them to a clearing before they hit the trap. Stan went to them and had a serious look on his face.

"Why in Sam Hill were you chargin' towards Ponyville like that?" Applejack asked.

"We saw a snake," a cow said, "and it gave us all a fright."

"Next time," Stan said, "try to steer clear of Ponyville. Try going towards a wasteland or the Everfree Forest."

"Understood." Another cow said. They then went home unharmed and unscathed. Stan and Applejack went back to town, careful not to disturb anyone. As they walked in, they saw the whole town smiling.

"Stampede must have woken them up." Stan said.

"Guess so." Applejack said. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"We were up anyways," Twilight said, "so there's no problem."

"I see," Stan said, "but we're still doing our workouts."

"Already done!" Spike said.

"I helped them." Sunset said.

"Okay," Stan said, "but what about the stretches?"

"Done!" Pinkie said.

"Recovery?" Stan asked?

"I took care of that." Fluttershy said.

"Everything else?!" Stan asked.

"Way ahead of you." Nightmare Moon said.

"I'll just shut up then." Stan said.

"Calm down, Stan." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack smiled and started to walk away.

"Well," Stan said, "the least we can do is help Applejack with her harvest since her brother can't." Applejack froze in her tracks.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your brother." Stan said. Applejack sighed.

'Damn it, Big Mac.' She thought.

"Come on, guys." Stan said. They all then went to Sweet Apple Acres and helped Applejack. After a few hours, they finished and had gone to where their new HQ was. Stan went to his office and saw someone sitting outside it. The pony stood up and smiled.

"Director," she said, "it's nice to meet you. I'm your secretary, Trace."

"Nice to meet you," Stan said, "but I don't need a secretary."

"It's policy," Trace said, "you have several meetings already." Stan gave a look.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You have the Royal Guard Captain at five," Trace said, looking at a file, "the EBI's new Director at seven, the Mayor of Ponyville at eight, and a Detective Absolute Justice at nine."

"What department?" Stan asked, going into the office.

"According to the file," Trace said, looking up, "Manehattan Police, 12th Precinct." Stan stopped and looked at Trace.

"Any reason?" He asked.

"It concerns an agent." Trace said. Stan gave a look.

"Give me that Detective's number," Stan said, leaving, "and find me his location."

"Director," Trace said, "where are you-"

"I'm gonna see how fast I can find that Detective before you can!" Stan said.

"You need a detail!" Trace said.

"I'm not like other Directors," Stan said, "if someone wants to get me, I'll make them fight for it. I won't sit on my ass!" Stan then left the building and went to the parking lot, going to his vehicle, only to find agents there.

"Director," one of them said, "we're the detail assigned to you."

"I don't need one." Stan said.

"You could get attacked." Another said.

"I'm at a bigger risk if I have someone drive for me," Stan said, "and this car doesn't scream 'important government official' when I drive it. If someone else drives it, they're liable to put me at risk of getting abducted. Do you see what I'm saying?" The agents moved out of the way and Stan got in.

"We'll be right behind you." An agent said.

"No," Stan said, "you won't. I don't let others do grunt work for me." Stan then turned the car on and left, headed towards Manehattan. When he got there, he saw a pony with a golden badge as a cutie mark.

'Gotta be him.' Stan thought. He then pulled into a space and parked. He then got out and approached the stallion.

"Detective Absolute Justice." Stan said. The stallion stopped and looked behind him.

"Yes," he said, "can I help you?" Stan showed his badge and ID.

"Director Stan McGarrett," Stan said, "Five-0." The Detective looked shocked and saw two other agents approach him. Stan recognized one of them.

'Really.' Stan thought.

"You should have your detail, Director." Trace said.

"I don't need a damn detail! I won't let damn politics define my position! I'm a Director of an armed federal agency," Stan said, "not some political ass-kisser! Plus, you're too slow! I found the guy before you did!"

"This should be done in private!" Trace said.

"If someone has a damn problem with one of my agents," Stan said, "they take it up with me! Not you, not a detail, not the press, not even the Princesses! They take it up with ME! If you have a problem with that, then work for the EBI! I don't need agents who listen to politics, I need agents who can do their job in whatever circumstances there are!"

"I don't have a problem with an agent," the Detective said, pulling out a picture, "I want to reconnect with one." Stan looked at the picture and was shocked.

"That's Twilight Sparkle." Stan said.

"I was friends with her a long time ago," the Detective said, "and I want to rekindle that friendship." Stan looked at the Detective and nodded, pointing to his vehicle.

"Get in." Stan said.

* * *

 _Absolute Justice and Twilight smile and clink two glasses together._

* * *

Stan walked into the building with Absolute Justice in tow. They let him through and saw that he had a knack for police work.

"I heard that you got the EBI." Justice said.

"The old EBI," Stan said, "the ones that were compliant with a dirty fed."

"That really took Equestria for a loop." Justice said.

"No kidding," Stan said, pouring coffee, "and that's only half of it. Coffee?"

"No thanks," Justice said, "I'm good."

"So," Stan said, "how long have you known Twilight?"

"We grew up together until I was made a cop at a young age." Justice said.

"You were both students at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted and Talented Unicorns," Stan said, "must've been pricey on the parents."

"My parents abandoned me in the Everfree Forest," Justice said, "and I was found by the Royal Guard. Princess Celestia took me in, raised me as her own. When I met Twilight, we became friends in seconds. That's when I started to develop other types of feelings for her."

"Did you tell her?" Stan asked.

"Didn't have a chance," Justice said, "I was made a cop and they sent me overseas to study and train. I earned my cutie mark from protecting Princess Celestia and Twilight. That's when I discovered my calling."

"You decided to become a cop." Stan said, putting it together.

"I wanted to tell her before I left how I felt," Justice said, "but her father kept me from doing so. Had his son expedite my paperwork and had me shipped off." That got Stan's attention.

"Could you prove it?" He asked.

"Didn't have a chance," Justice said, "I had started my training. All this time she was working for you."

"Listen," Stan said, "she was still in Canterlot when I first got here. Why get in touch with her now?"

"Because now her father and brother can't say anything or persuade her to see things their way," Justice said, "and it's a good chance to tell her how I feel." Stan thought about it and got an idea.

"How would you be able to prove that Twilight's father and brother expedited your process?" Stan asked. Justice held up a file and handed it to Stan, who took it and opened it.

"Their phone records." Justice said. Stan looked at Justice and nodded.

"Let's talk to them." Stan said. The two then left, only to be stopped by Trace.

"You still have other meetings." She said. Stan gave a look that said "Don't try and stop me." and Trace backed off. The two then went to Canterlot and went to Twilight's parents house. Stan knocked on the door and a mare opened.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Stan and Justice showed their badges and credentials.

"Director Stan McGarrett," Stan said, "Five-0. This is Detective Absolute Justice, Manehattan Police. Is your husband home, ma'am?"

"Nightlight," the mare said, "two guys are here to talk to you!" After a few moments, a stallion walked up and looked at them.

"Can I help the two of you?" He asked.

"Why don't you step outside?" Justice said. Nightlight stepped outside and closed the door.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Did you have anything to do with expediting Detective Justice's paperwork for his training when he was younger?" Stan asked.

"That's pre-" Nightlight said.

"Preposterous? Believe me," Justice said, interrupting, "I know preposterous. I don't care if you have a son in the Royal Guard, you kept me from getting even closer to your daughter." Nightlight then recognized him and started looking pale.

"You're THAT colt?" He asked.

"Yeah," Justice said, "and it's only a matter of time before I get enough evidence to get you on Conspiracy to an Attempted Murder."

"You have to believe me," Nightlight said, "I didn't want to do it. I was just thinking of Twilight."

"So you admit it?" Stan asked.

"Yes," Nightlight said, "I admit I got the paperwork expedited. However, I was just trying to protect Twilight from what you were getting into."

"You mean you wanted to protect her from the job." Justice said.

"No," Nightlight said, "that's not what I mean!"

"Dad," Captain Armor said, "what's going on?" Justice turned around and Shining went pale.

"Remember me?" He asked.

"It came back to haunt us, Shining." Nightlight said.

"Damn right it did." Stan said.

"I promise you," Shining said, "we thought it was best for Twilight."

"Wonder what she'll have to say about it." Stan said.

"What do you mean?" Nightlight asked.

"All of us are going for a ride." Stan said. They all then went to the library in Ponyville and Stan knocked. Spike opened the door and Stan nodded. Spike stood to the side and they all entered. Justice entered last, so he could surprise her.

"Hey guys," Twilight said, smiling, "what's up?"

"I found someone who wants to talk to you." Stan said.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"An old friend." Justice said. Twilight looked shocked and Justice entered. Twilight covered her mouth and shed a tear.

"Justice," Twilight said, "is that really you?"

"Yup," Justice said, "it's really me." Twilight ran to him and hugged him, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said.

"I know." Justice said. Twilight broke the hug and wiped her tears.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Everywhere," Justice said, "and I'm not exaggerating. I've been to Griffonstone, YayYakistan, Saddle Arabia, Prance, the Dragon Kingdom, you name it. It all started the day I left."

"Why didn't you stay in touch?" Twilight asked. Justice got serious.

"Because I was sent undercover," he said, "and I had all this nonsense to deal with if I did want to contact you."

"Why did you leave early?" Twilight asked. Nightlight and Shining tensed up. Twilight felt it and looked at them.

"They expedited his paperwork," Stan said, "to keep him from you."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"We're sorry, Twilight." Nightlight said.

"We were trying to protect you." Shining said.

"Protect me?! You sent one of my foalhood friends away because you wanted to protect me?! That's bullshit and you know it!" Twilight said.

"Don't use that tone of voice with us, Twilight!" Nightlight said.

"You shut your damn mouth! Far as I'm concerned," Justice said, "you two tried having me killed by having me sent on an undercover assignment when I wasn't even on the job yet!"

"I didn't want you breaking my daughter's heart!" Nightlight said.

"Why would I break her heart when I love her?!" Justice asked. The whole room got quiet.

"W-what?" Twilight asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you, Twilight. I was going to tell you I loved you," Justice said, "but these two intervened."

"You were too young." Nightlight said.

"I still knew what love was," Justice said, "and I found that in Twilight. What you did was just petty." Justice then stormed out, only to be chased by Twilight. Shining tried to stop her, but Stan gave a look and he stopped.

"You've got some 'splaining to do to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Stan said. Twilight finally caught up with Justice, thankful for the exercises Stan taught her, and tried to stop him.

"Justice wait!" Twilight said. He then stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something I want to give you." Twilight said.

"What?" Justice asked.

"This." Twilight said. She then kissed Justice on his lips and wrapped her arms around him. Justice was shocked at first, but eventually gave in and put his hands around her waist. They broke the kiss and Twilight smiled.

"How long?" Justice asked.

"Since we first met," Twilight said, "but I didn't want to say anything about it to you until I knew you would get the courage to find me again. I love you, too, Justice. I always have." Justice smiled and had an idea.

"How about we go somewhere nice?" Justice asked.

"You mean," Twilight said, "like a date?"

"Yup." Justice said. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"I know the perfect place." She said. The two then went to a nice restaurant that had just opened in town and went to a table for just them.

"Garson!" Justice said. A waiter went to them.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"The nicest wine you have," Justice said, "and your best glasses." The waiter nodded and left.

"That might be expensive." Twilight said.

"For you," Justice said, "it's worth it." Twilight smiled and the waiter came back, setting a bottle of wine and two glasses down. Justice poured the drinks and gave one to Twilight.

"Thank you." Twilight said. Justice held his glass up and Twilight did the same.

"To good friends." Justice said. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"To good friends." She said. Absolute Justice and Twilight smile and clink their glasses together.


End file.
